


Ranboo x Blumey

by fallisflame



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Romance, Slow Burn, This is crazy, Will be romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallisflame/pseuds/fallisflame
Summary: Not sire
Relationships: Ranboo/Blumey F/M





	Ranboo x Blumey

Ranboo falling for blumey

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m just now writing this


End file.
